No hay mal que por bien no venga
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: Inicio de la relacion entre Teddy y Victoire Weasley..


_Bueno.. este es el segundo fic que subo... no lo escribí hace mucho, creo que surgió en una especie de "descanso" del otro fic que estoy escribiendo (que me está llevando mucho, pero hasta que no lo termine no lo subo)..._

_SIN MÁS.._

_Reitero: Los personajes no son míos, etc... son de JK_

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el sueño todavía no venía. Teddy Lupin, de dieciocho años, cambió de posición por trigésima vez desde que se había acostado. Ya rendido, frustrado por no poder pegar un ojo, se volteó quedando boca arriba. Abrió sus ojos de color miel y contempló el techo, escuchando a la incesante lluvia golpear el cristal de la ventana de la antigua habitación de Ronald Weasley en La Madriguera. Ese fin de semana se quedaría ahí junto a todos sus primos, junto a la familia que lo hacía sentir bienvenido, querido.

Quizás sí había una razón por la que no se podía dormir. Una razón con nombre y apellido. Algo que lo estaba atormentando desde su sexto año en Hogwarts y que hasta el momento había podido evadir. Ocultaba sus sentimientos con vergüenza, con temor ¿Qué pensarían los Weasley, los Potter de eso? Había traicionado la confianza de la única familia que había tenido además de su abuela. Esa razón ahora dormía un par de pisos abajo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolpársele en los ojos, suspiró. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se refregó los ojos. James Potter dormía roncando fuertemente en una cama plegable cerca de él. Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Un relámpago resonó e iluminó el interior de la casa brevemente.

La sala estaba desierta, se sentó en el mullido sofá y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. 'Debo olvidarme de ella, es lo mejor. Es por su bien'. Su cabello que antes era de un tono turquesa se tornó casi gris, opaco. Otro relámpago hizo temblar La Madriguera.

- Bien hecho, Lupin. Esta vez te luciste – se dijo a sí mismo bufando. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Un ruido en las escaleras llamó su atención, levantó la cabeza despacio.

- ¿Teddy? ¿Eres tú? – el corazón le dio un vuelco. De todas las personas que podían haber bajado, ¿tenía que ser ella? Otro relámpago más y un pequeño grito, seguido por unos pasos rápidos hacia donde él se encontraba. Una chica esbelta, de cabello rubio tirando a cobrizo se acurrucó en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos, temblando descontroladamente.

- Vic… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – se apresuró a decir preocupado. Se levantó empuñando la varita mirando para todos lados, cegado por la tenue oscuridad. Al notar que no ocurría nada para estar paranoico se acercó nuevamente a la chica. - ¿Qué te sucede? – Otro relámpago resonó y Victoire tembló aún peor sollozando. – Tranquila, no pasa nada… - se sentó junto a ella, que inmediatamente lo tomó del brazo. El corazón de Teddy latía a mil por minuto.

- No debo tener miedo, soy una Gryffindor… - susurró sin soltarse tapándose los ojos.

- Todos le tememos a algo… - sonrió quitándole el brazo con el que se ahogaba las lágrimas. Sus ojos azules lo paralizaron por un momento, pero lo disimuló bien.

- ¿Tú a qué le temes? – preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Eh… supongo que a quedarme solo… a que todos los que quiero se… - hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada, perdiéndose en el vacío.

- No debes temerle a eso… nunca te quedarás solo… - lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara. Teddy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto qué hubiese sido de mí si mis padres no hubiesen muerto… o si ellos no hubiesen elegido al tío Harry como mi padrino… - desvió la mirada nuevamente apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

- Tío Harry dijo siempre que ellos… murieron para…

- Darme un mundo mejor en el que vivir… lo sé… pero quizás ellos podrían haber sobrevivido… Mi abuela me decía que mi padre obligó a mi madre a quedarse, a no luchar… pero ella salió tras él… - sonrió – estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero a veces me siento que… me dejaron solo…

- No digas eso – lo interrumpió con la voz entrecortada – tienes una familia, Ted…

- Lo sé... y mi otro temor es decepcionarlos… ellos, ustedes me dieron todo lo que me faltó… y ahora yo… - se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Tú qué? Nunca los decepcionarías… ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada, Vic… me voy a dormir – se levantó del sillón, pero no pudo caminar porque la chica estaba aferrada a su mano.

- No me dejes sola, quise despertar a Dominique, a Roxanne, a Molly, a Rose hasta a Lily… pero…

- Tienen sangre Weasley, no se despertarán fácilmente… - sonrió. Se sentó otra vez en el sofá abatido.

- No hablaremos de nada que tú no quieras, Teddy… - se recargó en el sofá. La tenue luz que entraba por una ventana, dejaba ver el pantalón gris y la remera celeste con la que ella estaba vestida. Aún en pijama le parecía bellísima, quiso gritar.

- No te preocupes… ¿tus padres vienen mañana?

- Sí, vienen a almorzar según creo… - un silencio incómodo tomó lugar - ¿tu abuela cómo está?

- Eh… bien. Está en Irlanda…vuelve pasado mañana… - otro silencio que se podía cortar con una tijera. Victoire comenzó a dormitar y Teddy procuraba no mirarla. Debía decírselo, quizás así se liberaría de aquello que le oprimía el pecho fuertemente ¿Pero cómo se lo decía? Y además, si se lo decía ella nunca más lo miraría a la cara.

- Ted… hay algo que siempre quise saber… - dijo despertándose de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Dime…

- Desde hace un par de años… tú estás distinto conmigo…

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Tu cabello se puso blanco… - dijo la chica con asombro – Si, estás distinto… como más… frío… antes eras como mi hermano mayor… - el chico hubiese preferido que lo atropellara el Autobús Noctámbulo en aquel momento – pero luego, comenzaste a alejarte de… mí… este año que pasó prácticamente ni me miraste en Hogwarts – 'Créeme que sí lo hice' resonó dentro de la cabeza de Teddy – Yo… ¿te enojaste por algo conmigo? – los ojos azules de Victoire se llenaron de lágrimas de repente.

- No… claro que no, Vic – estaba desesperado, ella lloraba por su culpa – Vic… no llores… - hizo un ademán para acariciarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó.

- ¿Entonces? - la voz entrecortada de la chica, terminó por hacerlo sentir la persona más desagradable del planeta.

- Yo… yo no puedo decírtelo… - fijó la vista hacia abajo. La hija mayor de Bill Weasley y Fleur se levantó, pero casi cuando estaba llegando a la escalera resonó otro relámpago que la hizo volver en sus pasos, aterrada. Se acurrucó junto a una pared, abrazándose las piernas, escondiendo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Teddy se acercó despacio.

- Déjame en paz ¿si? – Teddy la miró estupefacto, hacía un momento estaban hablando bien ¿cómo podía ser que las chicas fuesen así?

- No – se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le levantó la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Dime… - trató de no levantar la voz con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Qué quieres? – se paró y comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a ella – ¿Que te diga que en realidad sí te miraba, pero nunca me atreví a mirarte a los ojos? ¿Que te diga que me moría por hablarte, por tenerte cerca aunque fuera, pero que me daba vergüenza? ¿Que me da vergüenza mirar a toda tu familia? – Victoire levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido sin entender una palabra de lo que decía, él simplemente siguió caminando sin mirarla – Te digo lo que tú quieras… te digo que no puedo mirarte, que no puedo escuchar tu voz, ni tenerte cerca, que a donde voy huelo tu perfume… que me voy a volver loco si sigo así… - se derrumbó junto a ella que seguía mirándolo – que te… te amo… - susurró tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Era eso? - Victoire tenía el ceño fruncido. Sus sutilísimas facciones se vieron más duras gracias a su expresión.

- ¿TE PARECE POCO? – Teddy levantó la cabeza, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Tomó una bocanada de aire para poder hablar, pero ella posó su índice en sus labios.

- No, no es poco… pero si me lo hubieses dicho, me ahorrabas mucho dolor… yo… yo sufrí mucho… me dolía que estuvieras así conmigo… - Teddy seguía sin mirarla a los ojos - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – él levantó despacio la vista y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos. – Me pregunté muchas veces qué te había hecho para que estuvieras así conmigo…

- Perdón… - susurró – yo… yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir… - bajó la mirada otra vez.

- ¿Y tú eras un Gryffindor, Lupin? – Victoire enarcó una ceja. – Esquivas mirarme constantemente… no me tengas miedo… - bromeó con malicia, estaba enojada con él ¿Por una cosa tan simple había dejado de hablarle?

- No te tengo miedo a ti…

- ¿Ah no?

- No, me tengo miedo a mí mismo… si te miro… - el joven metamorfomago sabía que en ese momento, su cabello debía haber pasado por todos los colores que existían. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Tanto que sentía que se le escaparía del pecho.

- ¿Si me miras qué? – lo interrumpió haciendo que la mirara. Al chocarse con sus ojos azules, un tanto divertidos por la expresión enfermiza que él tenía, con ése brillo tan particular que la caracterizaba, esa luz que irradiaba constantemente, su perfume inundándolo y casi ahogándolo. No pudo soportarlo un segundo más, la tomó por el rostro y la besó con fuerza. Al principio temblando de miedo y arrugando los ojos, pero cuando ella pareció responderle bajó la intensidad del beso, lo profundizó con delicadeza y calma, rogando que ese momento no terminara nunca. Cuando al fin se separaron, Teddy la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El cabello se le puso rojo sangre.

- Perdóname… ¡Merlín! – Se paró – Yo… yo soy un idiota… - Victoire lo tomó de la mano y lo tiró con fuerza sentándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Siempre fuiste así? – dijo divertida, se acercó a él peligrosamente, lo que hizo que Ted volviera a tener el cabello blanco – Yo también te amo… - susurró. El chico parpadeó con confusión. Se besaron lentamente sonriendo, una vez que Teddy recobrara la compostura.

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué le diremos…? – soltó asustado interrumpiendo el beso - tu padre me matará... Oh, Merlín - Victoire le puso el índice en su boca nuevamente y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Tenemos tiempo para pensar en los demás ¿no crees? Además toda la familia te adora, no sé que más pretendes... Quizás mi padre sí te diga algo, pero no te matará– sonrió. Teddy se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás... su amor era verdaderamente correspondido. Le acarició el rostro embelezado, ella sonrió. Se acercó despacio y la besó otra vez, estando plenamente consciente, lo que hacía que el beso fuera más hermoso aún.

Victoire, ahora lo abrazaba con la cabeza en su pecho. 'No hay mal que por bien no venga' pensó al notar que la tormenta ya se había disipado y que el sol nacía a lo lejos en el horizonte y se asomaba lentamente por las ventanas. Sonrió. Teddy se alegró al notar que ya no había nada que temer.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leerlo..._

_Espero que, dentro de todo, les haya gustado_

**_DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!_**** D!**

Saludos!!

* * *


End file.
